


Calming Down

by Chowy, Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: When the stupidity of a particular inferior villain proves to be too much for Black Hat, it's up to Flug to calm him down.





	Calming Down

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a collaboration between MahoganyWoods and I.

“You helped them...ESCAPE?!”

 

Flug flinched as Black Hat’s fists smashed into his desk. Scarlet-red fires erupted behind him as he roared in anger. He felt sweat build up on his neck, his heart rate picking up as his boss continued his rant.

 

“ENOUGH! I refuse to continue to evaluate this pathetic excuse of a villain, and subsidiary!” 

 

“Don’t stress me out jefecito…” Flug whispered. “We haven’t even made it to the ten minute mark!”

 

Black Hat, having heard Flug’s soft pleas with his wolf-senses, shot a glare of rage at him like a bullet from a gun 

 

“Put whatever! I don’t care!  _ I DON’T CARE _ !”

 

The cameras faded to static, and the scientist scrambled to set the stream to a pre-recorded comercial. Luckily, they had just recorded one about a planing service to make sure lesser villains didn’t screw up with the one part of a scheme that mattered most. Besides, the execution of a plan doesn’t matter if the plan itself is absolute shit.

 

Flug watched as Black Hat stood in a storm of fury and roared, his claws unsheathed as he searched for something to destroy. He stormed off of the recording set, to where a hatbot was manning a boom mic, and sunk his talons deep into the mechanical henchman, thoroughly shredding the outer metal, before pulling out a large hand full of wires, causing the whole contraption to burst into flames.

 

“S-sir...please…” Flug muttered. He flinched as the head of the robot flew past him, narrowly avoiding decapitating him as well. He was fearful, mainly for his own life. He ran over many ideas in his head of what to do, how to calm his boss down, but he couldn’t think of anything good. 

 

It was his last resort that seemed to be the best idea. This was likely to kill him, but if he did nothing, it would kill him anyway. He weighed his options. Did he dare run that risk and be bled like a stuck pig? As he heard a rather violent explosion from his boss’ direction he realized that he didn’t have much of a choice.

 

“S-sir…?” He spoke softly, as if he were speaking to 5.0.5 after he had been frightened by a nightmare. 

 

“What is it you-” Black Hat whirled around, his teeth bared and his lip pulled up into a growl. “...what are you DOING doctor?”

 

Flug was slowly taking his gloves off, calculating each move with utmost care in order not to set his beast of a boss back into his rampage.

 

“I’m...I’m going to relax you. Will you let me?” Flug asked. He was shaking like a leaf, but he was almost as excited as he was scared.

 

“I don’t CARE! Do whatever! I don’t care! I DON’T CARE!” Black Hat reached to throw something, but stopped when Flug’s hand touched his shoulder. It was a very...light, gentle touch- something he wasn’t used to- and it caught him off guard. 

 

“What are you doing?!” He hissed. Flug slowly moved his hand over Black Hat’s arm. Slowly he felt his arm weaken, it fell from it’s throwing position, though it was still...tense. 

 

“What are you doing…?!” His voice was still angered, but it wasn’t as loud, so this had to be calming him down at least a little, right?

 

“Relaxing you sir…” Flug muttered softly. “Can you work with me?” He asked. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Black Hat asked, slightly looking over his shoulder at the doctor. 

 

“Can you work with me?” Flug asked again, still gentle with his tone. 

 

“...what do you want?” Black Hat asked. 

 

“Go lean against the wall,” Flug said. Black Hat furrowed his eyebrow, but he moved. He leaned against the wall, out of the camera’s view. “Now what?”

 

“Nothing...just...stay there…” Flug said. He slowly went towards Black Hat, and began to rub his shoulders again, almost like he was petting a small animal. Black Hat’s head pushed back. “Is this your way of relaxing me?” He asked. 

 

“No sir…” Flug whispered. “But I need your consent for what I’m about to do.”

 

“Yes, yes, you have my consent. Just relax me already,” Black Hat snapped. Flug slowly got on his knees and began to unzip his boss’ trousers. 

 

“What in bloody hell are you doing?!” Black Hat asked, quickly looking down at the doctor. 

 

“Do I still have your consent?” Flug asked. The other gave a short nod, hissing a small ‘fine,’ under his breath. 

 

Flug slowly pushed the fabric away, but was surprised when...there wasn’t anything there. But he saw a small bulge under his boss’s skin. He slowly began to rub it, applying a small amount of pressure. 

 

Black Hat let out a sharp hiss, briefly revealing his snake-like tongue. “W-what are you doing down there doctor?!”

 

Flug didn’t answer. He just kept rubbing it, stroking it lovingly until the skin broke, causing a large, slender tentacle covered in a green slime which looked disturbingly similar to a snake to shoot out from under the skin. 

 

“F-Flug!” Black Hat snapped. “T-that’s private!” He was becoming flustered, his boss’s breathing deepening. 

 

“Do you want to continue?” Flug asked. He eyed his boss with an inquisitive look, a slight smirk hidden behind his bag at his superior’s reaction.

 

“What are you going to do?” Black Hat asked. 

 

“I’ll show you.”

 

He gently took the tip of the tentacle between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth. Right when he got to the base, he was surprised when the appendage lengthened. 

 

He kept sucking, but stopped when the tentacle didn’t stop lengthening. How...how long was it? He decided to stop at this length, but let out a muffled scream when the tentacle began to lengthen on its own. Flug gripped Black Hat’s waist, the tentacle slithering down his throat and reaching just above his stomach, where he could feel it writhing and twisting in his insides. He held back tears at the odd, invasive sensation, and focused on not suffocating on the offending length.

 

He heard Black Hat let out a breathy laugh. “Long enough for you doctor?” He asked, a viscous and taunting smirk present on his face. He pressed his head against the wall and began to loosen his tie. It was getting hard to breathe. 

 

Flug’s hands slowly moved to hold the edge where the appendage met his boss’s skin. He wasn’t going to let his boss have the last laugh, and began to rub it as he proceeded to lick the length that was in his mouth. The action caused the tentacle’s end to twitch with delight in his stomach. The slime on the appendage tasted bitter, like a very sour candy with no sweet end, yet it was somehow not unpleasant. 

 

Black Hat began to let out strange sounds of pleasure. They weren’t moans, but they sounded as if he were enjoying it. His hands fumbled with his tie, and he completely undid it, allowing it to hang around his neck. 

 

His hands then found their way to Flug’s head, where he forced his head closer to him. 

 

Flug began to nibble on the length in his mouth, gently grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Black Hat began thrusting his hips into the mouth of his employee, fucking his face for all it was worth, his once quiet sounds of pleasure increasing in volume until he was nearly roaring out at the sensation. 

 

His fingers twisted around the rim of Flug’s bag, crunching it in his clutch. “F-Flug…” it was all he could say. The appendage was starting to lengthen again, and Flug wasn’t sure how much more he was going to be able to swallow before starting to choke. He place a hand on his stomach as he felt a small bulge form, wriggling and writhing as if something were alive. 

 

Black Hat’s tentacle had stopped lengthening, and he was struggling with taking his coat and vest off. His thrusting grew deeper, his grip returning to Flug’s bag. He bit his bottom lip, breathing so deeply he felt light headed. 

 

Flug paused his sucking and nibbling for a moment, and Black Hat couldn’t help but let out a small whine. “Why did you stop?!” He asked. Flug held up a finger. 

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he bellowed, clearly enraged by the brief pause in the young man’s ministrations. 

 

Cam-bot’s green light flickered on. 

 

‘If this doesn’t convince you, hear some of the words from our founder, the perverse Black Hat.’

 

Fuck, it was the infomercial. Black Hat shoved his own fist into his mouth to keep himself from roaring as Flug began mercilessly sucking on his length. 

 

Cam-Bot’s green light flicked back to red. Black Hat ripped his fist from his mouth and let out such an inhuman sound, Flug flinched a bit in fear. 

 

“G-goddamnit!” He hissed. His thrusting started back up again. Flug’s hands pressed against the wall besides Black Hat. He felt himself pushing closer and closer to his max. Why wasn’t Black Hat finishing yet?! 

 

He began to bite harder, trying to meet Black Hat’s thrusts by moving his head, and he climaxed himself, but Black Hat just wouldn’t give in. He was making a lot of screeches and roars, multiple stray eyes and tentacles and mouths had erupted from his body, and his hips were moving so much Flug could barely keep up. He was getting...well...tired too. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep this up. 

 

Right when he was about to quit, Black Hat...well his climax was like an explosion. It happened so fast and there was so much of it Flug could barely breathe or think. It caused himself to climax again, his vision turning white for a second. 

 

Black Hat had finally stopped. He was breathing deeply, growls at the tail end of his breaths. Flug was just crouched over, like an idiot, his eyelids partially closed, with the tentacle still down his throat. He was exhausted. 

 

Black Hat’s tentacle retracted quick, and Flug gasped when it ripped itself from his body. He fell against his boss, coughing a bit. He felt incredibly full, the other’s tentacle had been lodged so deep it promised that not a single drop of his release missed its target.

 

“That was...wonderful doctor…” Black Hat said. “I never knew your gag reflex didn’t work properly.”

 

“Are you...are you relaxed now?” Flug asked. He helped himself up by gripping Black Hat’s shirt and pulling himself to his feet. He fell against the wall beside Black Hat. 

 

“Yes...very relaxed…” Black Hat said. He began to zip up his trousers and slip his vest and coat back on. “You sure know how to work that little tongue of yours.”

 

Flug gave a tired smile under his bag. He let out an exhale. “I guess we should sign off on the video…”

 

“It would appear so,” Black Hat said. He slowly walked behind his desk and began to retie his tie, as well as straightening up the rest of his apparel. 

 

Cam-bot’s green light flicked back on. 

 

“But, jefecito chulo, what are we going to do about Boxmore?” Flug asked. 

 

Black Hat’s grin was so wide and evil, it scared Flug. 


End file.
